Ewww, Hanna-Boo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Hanna had a bit too much spicy sausages for lunch...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly and my friend ****JemilyPLL78-01**

**Author's note 2: This oneshot is reality-based. Something very similar happened to my wife when she was a kid.**

* * *

**Ewww, Hanna-Boo**

**Hanna Marin is 9 years old and right now she sit in Math class at school and she wish the lesson would end soon because Hanna had a bit too much spicy sausages for lunch and that casue some bad weather in poor cute Hanna's tummy, if you know what I mean here.**

"Oh, no...!" thinks Hanna when she feel that bad thing in her tummy.

She needs to fart or poop. Or both.

"Damn!" thinks Hanna when a big stinky fart plop out from her butt against her will.

"Please, stop." whisper Spencer Hastings who sit next to Hanna on the left.

"Me can't help it, Spence." whisper Hanna.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, little fat Hanna is a fart-girl." says a boy named David Emunte in an evil teasing tone.

"I'm no...fart-girl..." says Hanna in a weak sad tone as she begin to cry.

"And she's cry-baby too!" says David, still rude.

Hanna wonder why the teacher doesn't react to what just happened.

The Math teacher Mr Evan Gardner simply act as if he hasn't noticed Hanna farting and David being a bully towards Hanna.

Hanna stop crying.

"Mr Gardner, can I go to the bathroom?" says Hanna as she hold up her hand.

"Why do you need to go, Hanna?" says Mr Gardner in a strict hard tone.

"I gotta poop, sir." says Hanna.

"Poop's very disgusting. Go." says Mr Gardner.

"Thanks..." says Hanna, being afraid of Mr Gardner.

"Don't thank me, kid. I only allow you to go so you don't shit yourself in class." says Mr Gardner.

Hanna goes to a nearby bathroom.

She pull down her baggy sweatpants and panties and take a seat on the toilet.

Big thick pieces of stinky shit plop out from Hanna's ass.

It hurts a bit.

"Ewww!" says Hanna, not enjoying the smell of her own poop.

She wish she didn't have to poop at all.

"All of this stinks!" says Hanna.

8 minutes later, Hanna's finally done taking a poop.

She wipe her ass, wash her hands and then return to the classroom.

"Hi, poop-girl." says David as he spank Hanna's butt when she walk by him.

"Me not a poop-girl..." says Hanna.

Hanna take her seat.

"Opsss..." says Hanna as a fart escape from her ass.

"I thought you went and pooped." says Mr Gardner, angry about Hanna farting.

"I was, but me still fart. Don't wanna fart. Had to." says Hanna.

"Try to hold in your farts, perv-girl." says Mr Gardner.

Mr Gardner is clearly not the best teacher since he refer to an 9 year old as a perv.

"Em, what's a perv?" whisper Hanna.

"I don't know." whisper Emily Fields.

Another fart plop out from Hanna's cute butt.

"Disgusting." says a girl named Sandy Picard.

"Hanna's retarded." says a boy named Vance Thornton.

Hanna knows what retarded means so she begin to cry again.

"Don't whine like a fuckin' 5 year old." says Mr Gardner.

Once again, Mr Gardner use a word that should not be used when talking to a 9 year old kid.

Alison DiLaurentis think it's cool and very awesome that Mr Gardner used the word fuck.

Hanna fart again, even though she doesn't want to.

Mr Gardner notice that Hanna fart and he hate it.

Hanna still cry.

She wish she didn't go all farting today.

"Me want my mommy!" says Hanna, still crying.

"Shut up, girl." says Mr Gardner.

Hanna try to force herself to stop crying.

It partly works.

"Damn!" thinks Hanna as she feel another fart plop out from her round butt.

"Ewww." says Emily when she feel the stinky smell of Hanna's fart.

Emily and Hanna are best buddies, but Emily still can't deny how stinky it is.

"Opsss." says Hanna.

Hanna decides that she will not eat a bunch of spicy sausages ever again until she's grown up and has an adult's tummy that can deal with it.

"Opsss..." says Hanna as another fart escape from her butt.

"Disgusting!" says a girl named Liza Larsen.

Hanna feel another fart coming up soon, but she try to hold it in.

"No..." thinks Hanna.

Two thick farts plop out from Hanna's butt.

"Stop, stop, stop!" thinks Hanna.

More farting.

Hanna blush, being very embarrassed to fart so much in class, something she does not wanna do.

15 minutes later, Hanna's farting is finally over and her tummy and ass relax themselves.

"Oh, dear..." sigh Hanna, happy that the farting's over now.

"Hanna Marin, are you done?" says Mr Gardner.

"With what, sir?" says Hanna.

"Your annoying farting-session, of course." says Mr Gardner.

"Oh...yes, me is all done." says Hanna.

"That's good. I don't ever want you to fart so wild in class again, ever. Okay?" says Mr Gardner.

"Yeah, sir." says Hanna.

"Hanna is a little lame loser." says a girl named Mariah Love.

Hanna begins to cry again.

"Me want my mommy!" says Hanna through her tears.

"Stop that, at once!" says Mr Gardner in anger. "You get detention."

Later that day, Hanna does not get detention, thanks to Principal Tamborelli who doesn't believe that Hanna deserve to get detention, since she didn't want to fart in class.

The next week, Mr Gardner is forced to quit his job, since Principal Tamborelli has found out about Mr Gardner's inappropriate treatment of Hanna and other kids in the school.

"You should fear me, little Hanna." says Mr Grdner as he walk by Hanna in the school hallway.

Hanna starts to cry.

Emily does her besty comfort Hanna.

The next day, Hanna get happy when she finds out that Mr Gardner no longer teach at the school.

**The End.**


End file.
